geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan Glossary
Businesses * Space Farm: a ship insurance company that, according to Hexie Kate, has no offices on Gennus Landing, and referred her to a shady contact named Vel Nartis.See . First suggested in chat, by @Kol_Drake, whose cousin knows a guy who dates this other guy who knows someone who can do primo ship repair work. Communications * Beep Beep: introduces either telepathic communication (a.k.a. head beep beep) or just plain comms (a.k.a. comm beep breep). See also Beep Beep. * Boop Boop: short for comm beep beep. Beep beep and boop boop are very different in space.Source: Lauren, in the Discord. * Meep Meep: stands for Mental beep beep. An alternative for head beep beep.See . First suggested in chat, by @Kol_Drake (I think). * Space phone booth: a facility for long-range communications. More details, by Dan: It's called a TARDIS, and by Lauren: That’s only for calling space police.''See . ''NftE: Reminds me of someone, but who? Engineering * Badading-badaboom: (also: boom-boom). Part that helps a ship growl. Not to be confused with . One fighter with the maximum zip-zip and boom-boom.''See . * '''Bobbin': component of a thread drive. It comes in a case.Caught in . Was established before. * Boom-boom: See .'''See . * '''Copulation Cube: this room, designed and built by Kika, hangs from the ceiling of the cargo bay of the Bat'leth. It was conceived to accommodate one person without taking away valuable floor space, and was slightly repurposed (hence its nickname) when Theea and Conrad hooked up. It became a temple for Conrad's stuff and Theea's mourning when Conrad went missing on Maera. When Xe'anna, who didn't like this name, said she'd veto it and The person who says it might be ejected into space''See ., Kika called it ''a rectangular prison of a room. Lauren, though, liked Copulation Cube better.See, among others, and . * Eye: the window of the soul, and a structural liability. Hence the expression: Go for the eyes. See also Window.See . * Fuel tank: component of a thread drive, with the nuclear energy in it.See . Explanation courtesy of Kika. * Needle: component of a thread drive: Needles are long and thin.Caught in . Was established before. Quote courtesy of Kika in . * Spindows: what Oxana runs on. Version undetermined.See . And yes, it stands for Space W''. * '''Stabilizer': component of a thread drive.Caught in . Was established before. * Window: a structural liabilitySee, for instance, .. Also something Tsarin doesn’t need because they are a living organism with actual senses that it can communicate telepathically to its crew''See . ''NftE: It seems to me that Lauren didn’t use the best pronoun in this sentence.. * Zip-zip: Part that helps a ship growl. Not to be confused with . One fighter with the maximum zip-zip and boom-boom.''See . * '''Z2 drive': a device that Kika alleged Oxana may use in an emergency to download herself into a virus and jump herself, find a new ship. But, as Oxana/Lauren pointed out: I’m not sure you understand how this works.''See . ''NftE: I’m not sure I understand why it was so funny. Entertainment * Bad Equipment: an upcoming song by famous psionic performer Hexie Kate. Watch this space for a shipping dateSee . This song may be available on spTunes and iOtify.. See also Bad Equipment. * My Chemical Spomance: Something they listen to in the edgy edges of the galaxy.See . A nod to [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Chemical_Romance My Chemical Romance.] * Space TV shows: While on Gennus Landing, Kika acquired spideos of all the shows she wanted to watchSee .. A selection: The Galaxy's next top-model, Space Boot Camp, The real partners of Guardians, 1.5 tritium years and spawning''Credits: @levi762 in chat + Lizzie B.., ''Space Friends''Credit: Dan., ''Space Seinfeld''Credit: Dan. Failing to stem the tide with decoys., ''Earth Trek''Credit: @xDianaMoonx, a personal favorite among the suggestions in chat..'' * Seven Stars: a space card gameSee . Also: Ozai75 set out to create 52 card designs for it. There are asteroids, comets, planets, stars, nebulas and black holes (sources: chat & Discord).. Exobiology * Hollow: the hostile alien species on the Raze.See . * Pramissan: Aryutta Nefta Tsarin Zjo's species''Source'': Lauren.. Ary is the only Pramissan immune to the Hollow ability that changes others into HollowSee .. * Sphinx'''Or Sp'hinx?: on Ludwig Van Pelt's planet, a giant statue with the body of a monkey and the head of a lionSee .. * '''Spleen: a thing humans have, an organ. Also an image used to describe to Kika what it's like to install weapons on Tsarin. Andartans don't seem to have one.See . * Spork: a space stork. Also an answer to Where do babies come from? Because not all babies come from birthing pods.See . * Telepathy: skill transferred by Ary to Xe'anna, Kika, TheeaSee . and HexieSee .. Telepathic conversations start with Beep Beep. Conrad noticed something odd though: Could you guys just make sure that if you’re gonna do your telepathy thing, that you don’t also speak out loud?''See . * '''Treeko': Kika's species.See . Treeko have a shorter lifespan than humans, which inspired Lauren a joke about the actual grandma Kika being 37 and a dowagerSee .. Fashion * Ruff: noisy piece of clothing, an essential part of Kika's party suit. While wearing it, You have to stand still and let people come to you. Because that’s why you're that damn fancy. May be ruffle instead, this is still the matter of scholarly debate.See . Quote by Lauren. * Ruffle: see ruff. Food * Fifth Fruit: Theea has a carton of Fifth Fruit juice soon after her close brush with death in the Graveyard.See . * Meat-o-stik'ko: a snack. Meat on a stick. Xe'anna likes her meat-o-stik'kos (a.k.a long, thin, chewy things) vanilla flavored, in 2-feet size. They're not real meat but you hope it is. They are 1-inch thick and intensely soy-based. See also this jingleClip by Iffrithiel.See . First quote by Xe'anna, second and third by Kika. Spelling by Lauren.. Meat-o-stik'kos are surprisingly dense in nutrition''See . Precision by Lauren, to explain how the crew can get by with so little food.. Xe'anna reiterates, for Ludwig Van Pelt's education, that ''the vanilla-flavored meat-o-stik'kos are my favorite''See . This, after the small but hungry lion grabs most of those he finds in the Bat’leth's galley.. * '''Mochi balls': a 2 A.M. dessert craved by Theea and Kika. According to Ary, it's better with the purple inside.See . See also this page on Wikipedia. * Spalt: space salt.See . * Spoylent: future liquid sustenance that Rachel Lucas keeps in the fridge of the Batleth's galley.See . Rachel finds the food the crew eats disgusting. * Third vegetable: real vegetable, entirely artificial and can-shaped. Still good for you. Kika uses it to prevent scurvy among the crew because it is super easy to mix up into smoothies and we can't afford first and second vegetables on the Bat'leth.See . Linguistics * Beep Beep: see Beep Beep, Boop Boop, Meep Meep and Telepathy. * Clittering: 1. When clattering means skitteringCoined by Lauren in . NftE: Is all that clitters cold?. 2. Being scared (Iron.): I'm clittering in my boots''Coined by Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. in .. 3. (of insects): stridulating or making a shrill noiseSource: www.thefreedictionary.com.. * '''Cuthra': A swear word, in . Ari finds it funny that Theea thinks it means Hello and keeps trying to convince her it’s just a slight variation on the pronunciation because she's fucking with her''The real meaning of Cuthra was clarified during the break of .. This is the spelling used by Lauren. See also .See . I originally inferred from context that it meant Hello. Hence the clarification in . * '''Dew (vb.)': to drink Space Mountain Dew. Also: Dewing: doing the Dew.See . * English: the word for Official, in Official.Used by Hexie and Conrad in . * Exciting: appealing, dramatic, stimulating, arresting, exhilarant, eye-popping, overwhelming, stirring, groovy, neat, wild.As suggested in . Don't thank me, you're welcome. Source: www.thesaurus.com. Go there for more! * Mercy murder: murder... but with mercy. Kind of like euthanasia. * Nefta: voice, in Ary’s language. * Official: the official language of ICA. Kind of a sp'English.See . * Pramissan: language spoken by the Raze, Tsarin and Ary's species (also Pramissan).See . * Quiver: a case to carry projectile weapons, such as guns.See . * Showfully: the way Hexie does everything, like firing her psionic rifle at a Hollow. In her own words: Sometimes it's more showy than useful''See . And then, right on cue, she misses her target.. * '''Spideo': like a tridAn inadvertent Shadowrun reference by Claudia., but in space. See also Space TV shows.See . * Splog: a blog. Or a vlog. In space. Kika plans to have 17 of these when she learns from an expert and becomes an expert herself in putting a spleen into Tsarin. Alternate spelling: spvlog.See . * Spomance: space romance. See My Chemical Spomance. * Statistics (vb.): to use statistics as an argument: Are you trying to statistics me?''Lauren, to Claudia, who was pleading for a jailed die. See . * '''Undisembark': what Oxana tells Theea didn’t do after disembarking on the way to Erzati System.See . Theea disembarked at the end of . * Zjo: ship, in Ary’s language. Locations * Andarctica: an alternate name for the Andartan Empire.Joke by Dan, in . * [[Cupertino System|'Cupertino System']]: the system where the headquarters of ICA's Naval Academy, of which Lt. Conrad is a graduate, is located. More precisely, the Academy is at the .See , . * Duranga: the home of Rachel Lucas and of her husband Deckard. * Echo: a place for, and ruled by, AIs. Echo would like to join ICA. Ashley and Rachel Lucas promised to take the AI known as Morva there.See , . * Erzati System: the system where a drunk Vel Nartis claimed that Hexie could find a hidden planet with new tech where her weird ship could be repaired. This system also has two normal, visible and inhabited planets.See . Spelling confirmed by Lauren. * Genius Bar Planet: seat of ICA's Naval Academy, in the .See . * Gennus Landing: a space station in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. It is a hub for merchants and "merchants", the last outpost before you get farther out into more edgy edges of the galaxy. It is also a frequent destination of the crew of the Bat'leth.See, among others . Spelling confirmed by Lauren. * [[Gennus System|'Gennus System']]: where the Bat'leth went to investigate the wreck later known as the Raze.Spelling confirmed by Lauren. * Pramissa: the home of the Pramissans.Spelling confirmed by Lauren. * Safer space: where Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. grew up in before he started on his first mission with the Bat'leth. See also Simulator.See 's introductions. * The Graveyard: a place near Duranga where a large tear in thread space wrecks ships and attracts entrepreneurs in the salvaging business.See , & more. Military * Bad Equipment: arguably, what Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. has. See also Bad Equipment.See . * Co-captain: Theea, according to Ashley. Because even a robot can see Theea ain't taking no shit from no one, especially a shitty captain.See . * Poor Stanley: when a ship pretends to be space trash by cutting its power and drifting toward its objective. Even though Conrad thought everyone knew about Poor Stanley, he had to explain this maneuver to Xe'anna like I've never been to the ICA Academy: they were going to put the Bat'leth on the right trajectory toward the bottom section of the beleaguered Gennus Landing, drift there and restore power at the last moment to dock as discreetly as possible.See . * Secret protocol, 257: it's secret. The password to activate it is 257.Activated by Kika in . * Secret protocol, 11: this is the protocol that allows Kika to be at home in the Bat'leth's engine room. Kika deactivates it after having second thoughts about muzzling Oxana with it for so long.See . * Simulator: there is no simulatorImportant insight from .. Still, according to Theea, It must have been really trippy in the simulators''See .. * '''Space Mountain Dew': the mind-altering drink Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. resorts to when he needs support to get vertical in a crisisA regular occurrence since or .. Its effects were noticed by Theea''NftE:'' Who, by the way, seems to notice a lot of things about the young Guardian. Just sayin'.: You know, you're a lot different when you're not drinking the Dew''This one is for you, well_dipper.. Also tried and approved by Hexie and KikaSee .. See also Dew. * '''Spountain Dew': an off-brand of Space Mountain Dew. When Theea, posing as a newly hired server, offers a Spountain Dew to the guard behind a locked door, she’s asked: Is it Spountain Dew or Space Mountain Dew?''See . * '''Vertical': ready to take on the world, without regard for one's life. Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. uses Space Mountain Dew to get vertical. Money * GUC (Galactic Universal Credit): ICA backed money, universal. A digital only currency, comes in tokens like prepaid visas or linked to a bank account. A lot of arguments are had over is being pronounced ‘guck’ or ‘juck’See . * SolCoin: Earth colonies money, currently around 2.5 Sol to the GUC * Free Trade Guild (Free Traders): merchant and economic organization, like the world trade organization. * Other money might be dealt with a more trade goods for services or favors related barter system. Slang * Bumfuck Nowhere: an unremarkable spip code in the galaxy. The middle of Bumfuck Nowhere is a place where merchants are selling their goods and services and "merchants" are "selling" their "goods" and "services"; ''and there is crappy LED signage for ''"refreshments".''See . Upper Bumfuck Nowhere is ''a total crapshoot''Sources: @Kol_Drake, and @Fractaleye, who lives there.. * '''Get out of Dodge': ... as we say in ICA. GTFO.Used by Conrad. See . * MMFEC up (vb.): "ace" (as suggested by an homophonous verb) a mission like the most adequate group of shadowrunners ever.See . NtfE: Thanks, Dan, for bringing it up: that finale definitely felt like an MMFEC moment. * Spirates: A shorthand for Space Pirates, commonly used outside the ICA core systems, both for the convenience and specificity.See .We got our first glimpse of spirates in . Cheryl, who coined the word and started the whole sp-'' meme, was not there. Time * '''Tritium Year:' the ICA standard of time measurement, a whole number and decimal to the 1000ths place. Based on the half life of Hydrogen-3 (tritium) about 12.32 earth years. * Nobel Hour: a smaller unit of ICA standard time, 100 nobel hours is 1 tritium day, based on the half life of Nobelium, about 58 minutes, is also 1/1000 of a Tritium Day.NftE: This is a little unclear. According to the explanations at the beginning of , there are 100 nobel hours in a tritium day and 1000 tritium days in a tritium year. * Local time on ships is either based on the dominant system of the crew, ICA, shifts cycles, or whatever else works. Transportation * Cuthra: the fighter ship that Kika made out of the two ships the crew retrieved on Gennus Landing. It has one folded wing and one straight wing. Xe'anna gave it to Kika and Theea, let them free to paint it as they wished. See also and this thread for the origin of the ship's name.By , Theea and Kika have barely started painting flames on it. * Lifeboat: a small vessel, useful to safely leave a ship in an emergency. Alternative uses: improvised space throwing weaponNope, Theea.; decoy to trow a probably hostile ship off the trail of a friendly ship in a debris field that creates a lot of EM interferenceThat's more like it..See . * The Bat’leth: Xe’anna ship. * The Raze: the biomechanoid Leviathan the scientists onboard the Bat’leth set out to study in . Also known as The Wreck. * Threading: the navigation of a subspace dimension to locate the shortest distance between two points. Requires a sentience to pilot, for example a human or AI. And very rarely does your ship explodeA small detail revealed by Lauren in .. * Tsarin: Ary’s ship, itself a living organism. * SINGE ® : Subspace Interstitial Node Generator Engine, a well known brand of Thread Stitch Generator. RIP - Departed NPCs Season 1 * Dr. Jessalyn Teagan: leader of the research team sent to explore the Leviathan wreck. Killed in unclear circumstances *cough* mercy murdered by Theea *cough*.See . * Ortwin Topaz: Human research assistant, killed in unclear circumstances during the exploration of the Leviathan wreck.See . * Vestri Ruslan: Saleer research assistant, killed in unclear circumstances *cough* by Xe'anna *cough* during the exploration of the Leviathan wreck.See . * Omgar Trollo: ill-inspired mob boss on ill-fated Gennus Landing. Season 2 * Keer: Durangan gang member with a small posse, a grudge and a death wish.See . Notes Category:Leviathan